1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to direction indicators associated with a firehose to assist a firefighter in safe egress from a smoke-filled building using the firehose.
2. Background Art
A primary concern of fire fighting personnel is that of becoming lost in a burning or smoke-filled structure where the firefighter does not know the direction to the outside. Firefighters are commonly taught to follow the firehose lines, knowing that the firehose connects from an outside source of water to the water spraying nozzle. However, under the stresses and pressures of a fire emergency, a firefighter may lose his/her sense of direction, and upon finding a firehose may be unable to conclude which direction leads to the outside water source and which direction leads to the nozzle. As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,000, innumerable other problems can arise which further minimize the chances of a safe escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,000, issued Jul. 4, 1989 to Clement, describes a flexible band or clamp with directional fingers protruding perpendicularly from the band. The band is attached to the firehose and helps indicate the direction to the water source of the firehose. The clamp of the '000 patent allows a firefighter to feel along the firehose and determine the direction to the exit. The clamp is a flexible removable band which must be retrofitted along the length of the firehose. The embodiments described include a steel spring clamp capable of being slipped over an unrolled firehose and a flexible band with fastener which encircles the firehose and may remain on a stored firehose. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 312,390 issued Nov. 7, 1990 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 345,519 issued Mar. 29, 1994, both to Clement, show various embodiments of the directional bands as essentially described in Clement's '000 patent.
Problems are inherent in a device which must be attached by encircling a firehose. Such a device must be able to withstand heat, withstand sudden expansion or change in shape caused by the high water pressure through a firehose, withstand abuse to its surface when being dragged over rough surfaces, and avoid snagging objects and hampering movement of the firehose. Yet, simultaneously, the device must also be able to remain sufficiently flexible to allow the firehouse to be stored in a flattened coil or roll, avoid restriction of water flow by kinking a firehose, and more importantly, withstand being dislodged or removed through abuse of the hose so that the device is there when the firefighter needs it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,741, issued Jul. 2, 1991 to Smith et al., addresses many of these problems in two embodiments of an emergency escape firehose. The '741 embodiments incorporate stiff bristles permanently interwoven at an angle into the canvas surface of a firehose. In the first embodiment, the bristles' angle points towards the water connection source of the firehose thereby enabling a firefighter to feel a smooth surface in that direction and a resistant surface in the opposite direction towards the nozzle connection. In the second embodiment, the bristle angles are reversely inclined and the firefighter must know that the direction towards the resistant feel of the firehose will lead him to the water source connection.
However, when a firefighter is faced with an extreme emergency or panic circumstance, a safety escape device should also be intuitive to use so as to minimize the need for use of cognitive skills. A rookie firefighter trying to remember whether the rough direction is to the nozzle (i.e., the fire) or to the water source has no intuitive clues whether “smooth” is out or “rough” is out. In contrast, a pointer or directional arrow provides intuitive understanding.
The third and fourth embodiments of the '741 patent include a series of annular members attached to the outer surface of the firehose wherein the annular member is inclined to indicate direction. A fifth and sixth embodiment include application of a luminous tapered stripe to the firehose. While these embodiments are more intuitive, they too have the same problems and disadvantages as previously noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,890 describes a firehose coupling comprising male and female components which thread together to connect firehose sections. The male coupling component always indicates the direction of water flow. The '890 patent discloses an elongated extension integrally attached to each lug of a male component of a firehose coupling. Such lugs are costly to manufacture and require large capital expenditures to provide new coupling sets to equip many firehoses for a large city fire department.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,761, incorporated herein by reference, addresses many shortcomings with a firehose coupling exit indicator which is secured between the male and female hose coupler ends. The indicator includes a plastic ring which fits between and is captured by the mated male and female coupler hose ends which has integral triangular fingers that extend from the ring along the outer surface of the male hose coupler end. The triangular fingers act as arrows which point the way to the firehose source and building exit to aid the firefighter in egress.
U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2007/0063512A1, incorporated herein by reference, addresses additional safety features which further increase the effectiveness and sturdiness of the fire hose coupling indicator of the '761 patent.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
An object of the invention is to accomplish one or more of the following:
Provide a direction indicating device at the coupling between firehose sections that is inexpensive to manufacture, yet provides a reliable indicator toward the hose source for a firefighter in a dark, smoke-filled building;
Provide an inexpensive direction indicating device that can be attached to couplings of existing firehoses so that entire new couplings need not be purchased;
Provide a direction indicating device at the coupling between firehose sections that provides a reliable tactile indicator of the firehose source direction for a firefighter wearing the thick gloves of a firefighting ensemble in a dark, smoke-filled building;
Provide a direction indicating device at the coupling between firehose sections that provides a reliable visual indicator toward the hose source for a firefighter in a dark, smoke-filled building;
Provide a direction indicating device at the coupling between firehose sections that is arranged and designed to prevent foreign objects or debris from becoming entangled with the device; and
Provide a direction indicating device at the coupling between firehose sections that is arranged and designed to prevent the unintended removal of the device while connecting and disconnecting the coupling.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following specifications and drawings.